1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic receptacle, and more particularly to a cosmetic receptacle for discharging cosmetics stored in the cosmetic receptacle little by little through manipulation of a discharge operation button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cosmetic receptacle for storing a liquid type of cosmetics, such as a lotion and an essence, and discharging the stored cosmetics little by little through manipulation of a discharge operation button has been conceived and used. The liquid used herein includes a material, such as cream, having viscosity to the extent of being pumped.
FIG. 14 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional cosmetic receptacle and FIG. 15 is a sectional view illustrating the coupled conventional cosmetic receptacle.
As illustrated in FIGS. 14 and 15, the conventional cosmetic receptacle includes a storage container 110 having a storage container body 111 in which a storage space 111a is formed, an inner cap 120 detachably coupled to the storage container 110, a shoulder part 160 and an auxiliary container 153 mounted to the storage container 110, an outer cap 154 enclosing the inner cap 120, and a discharge operation part 170 for discharging cosmetics stored in the storage space 111a to the outside through the interworking with an external operation.
The storage container 110 is provided with a pipe-shaped neck part 112 formed at the storage container body 111 such that the neck part 112 is connected to the storage space 111a, in addition to the storage container body 111.
The inner cap 120 includes an inner cap body 121 through which an inner cap through-opening 121a passes and a closed-loop shaped inner cap circumferential wall 122 extending from the inner cap body 121 such that the closed-loop shaped inner cap circumferential wall 122 surrounds the inner cap through-opening 121a. 
The inner cap 120 having the aforementioned construction is detachably coupled to the neck part 112 through the inner cap body 121 such that the inner cap through-opening 121a is connected to the neck part 112.
The shoulder part 160 includes a support pipe part 161 in which a neck passage opening 161a is formed at a center thereof, an inner-skirt part 162 extending from an upper end of the support pipe part 161, and an outer-skirt part 163 extending from an outside surface of the inner-skirt part 162.
The outer-skirt part 163 includes a plurality of seating protrusions 163a at an outside surface thereof.
The shoulder part 160 having the aforementioned construction is mounted such that the neck part 112 passes through the neck passage opening 161a in a lower side of the inner cap 120 and the shoulder part 160 is supported on the storage container body 111 through the support pipe part 161.
The auxiliary container 153 is installed such that an upper end of the auxiliary container 153 enters between the inner-skirt part 162 and the outer-skirt part 163. Accordingly, the auxiliary container 153 surrounds the storage container body 111.
The outer cap 154 includes seating recesses corresponding to the seating protrusions 163a (not shown) in an inside surface thereof.
The outer cap 154 having the aforementioned construction is mounted such that the seating protrusions 163 are seated in the seating grooves (not shown), an inside surface of the outer cap 154 is in contact with an outside surface of the support pipe part 161, and the outer cap 154 surrounds the inner cap 120.
The discharge operation part 170 includes a cylinder 171 installed such that the cylinder 171 is supported on an upper end of the neck part 112 in a lower side of the inner cap 120, a coil-shaped button returning spring 174 mounted such that a lower end of the button returning spring 174 is supported on the inner cap 120, a discharge operation button 172 installed such that the discharge operation button 172 is supported on an upper end of the button returning spring 174, a nozzle 173 mounted to the discharge operation button 172, an operation pipe 175 coupled to the discharge operation button 172 such that the operation pipe 175 may move down together with the discharge operation button 172 when the discharge operation button 172 is pressurized, an operation shaft 176 installed inside the operation pipe 175 such that the operation shaft 176 may move down together with the operation pipe 175 when the operation pipe 175 moves down, a closed-loop shaped cylinder piston 177 mounted such that the cylinder piston 177 is in close contact with an inner wall surface of the cylinder 171 in a circumferential region of the operation shaft 176, a cylinder opening/closing valve 178 installed in a bottom surface of the cylinder 171, and a container piston 179 installed in a lower side of the inner space of the storage container body 111.
The cylinder 171 has an introduction opening 171a in a lower surface thereof and an opening part in an upper surface thereof.
The cylinder 171 having the aforementioned construction is mounted such that the opening part in the upper surface of the cylinder 171 is connected with the inner cap through-opening 121a. 
The discharge operation button 172 is provided with a button flow path 172a connected to the operation pipe 175.
A nozzle 173 is provided with a nozzle flow path 173a in an inner side thereof.
The nozzle 173 having the aforementioned construction is mounted to the discharge operation button 172 such that the nozzle flow path 173a is connected to the button flow path 172a. 
The discharge operation button 172 and the nozzle 173 are made of hard synthetic resins, such as polypropylene (PP).
The operation pipe 175 has a lengthwise section such that a lower end of the operation pipe 175 may enter an inside of the cylinder 171.
The operation shaft 176 has a lengthwise section allowing a lower end of the operation shaft 176 to enter the inside of the cylinder 171 more deeply than the operation pipe 175, and guide protrusions 176a are dispersed in an outside surface adjacent to the lower end thereof.
The cylinder piston 177 has a shaft passage opening 177a at a central region thereof.
The cylinder piston 177 having the aforementioned construction is installed in the inside of the cylinder 171 such that an outside surface of the cylinder piston 177 is in close contact with an inner surface of the cylinder 171 and the operation shaft 176 passes through the shaft passage opening 177a. 
The cylinder opening/closing valve 178 is shaped like a ball and is installed in a bottom surface of the cylinder 171 so as to close the introduction opening 171a. 
The container piston 179 is installed such that an outer surface of the container piston 179 is in close contact with an inner surface of the storage container body 111. Accordingly, the container piston 179 tightly closes a lower-side opening of the storage container body 111.
Hereinafter, an operation of the conventional cosmetic receptacle having the above construction will be described. For convenience of the description, it is assumed that cosmetics are stored in an inside of the cylinder 171 and the storage space 111a. 
First, the outer cap 154 is separated from the shoulder part 160.
Next, when the discharge operation button 172 is pressurized toward the inner cap 120, the operation pipe 175 and the operation shaft 176 move down and elastic force is accumulated in the button returning spring 174.
When the operation shaft 176 moves down, a cosmetic flow path is formed between an inner circumferential surface of the shaft passage opening 177a and an outer surface of the operation shaft 176.
When the cosmetic flow path is formed between the inner circumferential surface of the shaft passage opening 177a and the outer surface of the operation shaft 176 as described above, the cosmetics contained in the inside of the cylinder 171 sequentially passes the operation pipe 175, the button flow path 172a, and the nozzle flow path 173, to be discharged to the outside.
In the meantime, when the operation of pressing the discharge operation button 172 is released, the operation shaft 176, the operation pipe 175, and the discharge operation button 172 move up by the elastic force accumulated in the button returning spring 174.
When the operation shaft 176 moves up, the cosmetic flow path formed between the inner circumferential surface of the shaft passage opening 177a and the outer surface of the operation shaft 176 disappears and negative pressure is generated in the inside of the cylinder 171.
When the negative pressure is generated in the inside of the cylinder 171, the cylinder opening/closing valve 178 moves up so that the introduction opening 171a is opened, and the cosmetic flow path is formed between the cylinder 171 and the storage container body 111.
When the cosmetic flow path is formed between the cylinder 171 and the storage container body 111, the cosmetics stored in the storage container body 111 flows to the inside of the cylinder 171.
When the cosmetics stored in the storage container body 111 flow to the inside of the cylinder 171, the container piston 179 moves toward the inner cap 120 while being in close contact with the inner surface of the storage container body 111.
However, according to the conventional cosmetic receptacle, since the nozzle 173 is amounted to the discharge operation button 172 disposed in the upper side of the inner cap 120, a cosmetic discharge route (the operation pipe and the button flow path) between the nozzle 173 and the storage container body 111 becomes long, thereby causing a problem of the unsmooth discharge of the cosmetics. Such a problem becomes serious as the viscosity of the cosmetics stored in the storage space 111a is high.
Further, since the nozzle flow path 173a is maintained in an opened state during the not-discharge of the cosmetics, the cosmetics left in the operation pipe 175 and the button flow path 172a are solidified, thereby failing to smoothly discharge the cosmetics.
Further, since the nozzle flow path 173a is maintained in an opened state during the not-discharge of the cosmetics, the cosmetics left in the operation pipe 175 and the button flow path 172a are spoiled, thereby creating concerns of skin problems.